Spring
"Restore HP with healing herbs." Location ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Spring is a Djinni that is automatically handed to you as you play through the game, being present on Piers as soon as he joins your party in the town of Kibombo somewhat early on in ''The Lost Age. Spring is one of three Djinn in The Lost Age - the others being Echo and another Mercury Djinni in Piers' possession, Shade - that is impossible not to obtain. ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn:'' Spring is located in the small cave in Harun Village, which is reached by stepping into the shallow water to the southwest of the main town area. To get past the logs and rocks that block your way to Spring, cast the Crush Psynergy to destroy the large cracked rock. Then roll the rightmost vertical log left, then the rightmost horizontal log down, then the left horizontal log up, then the rightmost vertical log back right, then the left horizontal log back down. You can now get Spring without a fight. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 11 and base PP by 5. When Spring's battle effect is used, a targeted Adept on the player's side has their HP cured by an amount equal to 70% of their maximum HP. It is almost identical to the Mercury Djinni Fizz from the first game, only a little stronger. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: While this may appear practical as a battle option, Spring may not prove itself the most useful healing option for when it can first be found because of the abundance of easy-to-use and direct healing items and Psynergy available. Since Spring cures HP based on the maximum HP meter - making its worth grow over the course of the game as the Adepts gain more HP - Spring may be more significant than other forms of HP recovery at times, but the party's items and Psynergy will increase over time as well. There will be cases where using Spring won't cure as well as a dose of Ply would, and that it saves a little PP does not seem enough of an advantage to make up for that. Nonetheless, it must also be said that it could be used simply because it is a Djinni, and therefore more helpful than any healing Psynergy when the player is setting up for a summon. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Spring is a far iffier and less significant healing Djinni in this game because it is found in roughly the last third of the game, unlike when it is given to you in the first third of the previous game. Not only that, it is basically obsoleted by the Mercury Djinni Coral found earlier in Port Rago, which restores all currently active party members by 50% of their respective maximum HP meters. Name Origin A spring is a small release of water from the Earth. Spring may also refer to the season, which is known for having much rain and plantlife. This might explain why Spring's description refers to "healing herbs". Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:HP-restoring effects Category:Dark Dawn Djinn